Playtime
by LaurieLou
Summary: Edward has had a long day at work and just wants to go home and be with his lover, Carlisle. However, Carlisle has been a bad, bad boy. He needs to be punished. What will Master Edward do? I hope you like it. Slash. C/E pairing. Lemons Galore.
1. Master Edward

**WARNING: This is guy on guy action. I suggest that if you're not okay with SLASH, you turn away from this page now. You have been warned. **

******DISCLAIMER:**** Stephanie Meyer owns all, I just play with her characters :D**

**My first ever guy on guy action and I hope that you enjoy it :)**

* * *

**Chapter One: Master Edward**

Today had been a long day. After waiting four hours for the Newton's to arrive so we could discuss their divorce, they showed up looking thoroughly fucked and claiming they were back together. I gave it a timeline of two months tops because, well, let's face it, they're a shit couple.

I just wanted to go home and have a long relaxing run in the hot tub, have some food and make love to Carlisle until the early hours of the morning, considering we were both off work tomorrow.

However that fantasy was short lived when I reached the front door. I specifically remember what I had told Carlisle earlier this morning.

_We were on our bed, Carlisle still asleep and I was stroking the hair out of his face remembering the day we met. _

_I had entered the ER with Bella, my best friend, who had fallen off some step ladders and had slit through the palm off her hand. There was so much blood; it seemed only natural to go to the hospital._

_There Carlisle was, sitting at the Nurse's station writing notes and I swear to God when our eyes met my world just fell into place._

_Carlisle's eyes started to flutter and I was greeted with his big sleepy blue eyes and a sexy smile, "Morning baby."_

_I moved my hands down his chest as I leaned in to kiss him gently. I had just grasped his hard cock in my hand when he gasped and I said huskily, "Morning yourself."_

_He laughed and grabbed my neck pulling me down onto him, kissing me deeply._

_I started to stroke him softly and he bucked his hips looking for friction. After teasing him torturously I leaned away letting his hard cock fall from my hand._

"_Edward." He whined, desperate._

_I smirked and pulled a nipple into my mouth, he tried to force my head further down but I nipped his chest and he threw his head back._

"_I have to go to work." Then I stood up and left him on the bed._

"_What?" He exclaimed, glaring at me. "You're really going to leave me like this?"_

_I smiled and walked back over kissing his cheek softly. "If you're a good boy today I'll give you a treat when I get in from work."_

_He got a dreamy look in his eyes and my smirk grew more pronounced. "What kind of treat?"_

"_It's a secret, but if you're a bad boy I'll have to punish you instead." I murmured sexily._

_He groaned and went to touch his dick but I grasped his hand. "No touching. I want you so desperate for me tonight that you'll be begging me and screaming my name."_

"_You're such a fucking tease." He moaned._

"_Well depending how you behave, you'll find out how much of a tease I can be." I laughed._

_I left him on the bed desperate for my touch and achingly hard needing some release._

Walking into the front door all I could see was clutter. Everywhere. It was such a mess. I side stepped our DVD's that were spread all around and I cast a look of disgust towards the dirty pile of clothes on our couch. Looking up at the ceiling, unable to look at the utter mess I opened the door to the kitchen and gasped at the sight that greeted me.

Our once black work surfaces were covered in broken eggs, spilt flour, milk, sugar, and salt. You name it and it was probably there. A set of cooking scales were toppled over with butter half in it and half falling onto the floor. A jug of pasty brown stuff was next to it and the fridge was wide open. Storming over to the fridge I shut the door, annoyed.

He had been a bad boy. He wanted to be punished.

Fine. He wanted punishment I'd give him fucking punishment.

"Carlisle!" I screamed loud enough, so that wherever he was in the house he'd be able to hear me.

I heard banging around upstairs and I waited for him to come to me. He didn't.

With an annoyed breath I dropped my briefcase on the surprisingly bare kitchen table and my suit jacket before I headed up the stairs; as I walked I rolled the sleeves of my white dress shirt to my elbows. Entering our bedroom he wasn't there. I walked through to the connecting bathroom, he wasn't there either. Checking the spare room and normal bathroom, not there either and that left one more room.

I walked across the hall to our playroom.

Stepping inside and slamming the door behind me to alert him to my presence I searched the room with my eyes. On the North wall, opposite me, there was a king sized bed with silk red sheets. Next to it were big windows that were bathed in the setting sun. I walked over and shut the thick black curtains. I didn't need and audience nor want one today. Sorry Jasper.

On the East wall were a line of cabinets full of our toys, from floggers, to vibrators, flavoured lubes, condoms (not that we used them); it was full of everything we wanted and could ever need.

On the West wall there was a whipping bench and a St Andrew's cross.

And standing in middle of the room was my gorgeous blonde haired blue eyed sex god with a shit eating grin on his face. Oh yes, he most _definitely _wants to be punished.

"On your knees." I said in a clam voice as I walked over to the cabinets and retrieved a bottle of lube and a plug.

I don't know why he chose to be punished in here; I had no intention of using any of the equipment. It was just going to be us; I could give him punishment in the most torturous of ways. Withhold his pleasure.

Turning back to the room I lay my props on the bed and walked deftly over to Carlisle who was still fully clothed in some dark jeans that fit his legs perfectly and a grey button down shirt that had the top two buttons undone giving me a slight view of the grazing of his blonde chest hair. Skimming my eyes down I noticed he was barefoot too.

I stood in front of him and spoke, "Why is it such a mess downstairs?"

He kept his head down and I put my hand in his soft locks and roughly pulled his head back until his gaze was attached to my own.

"Answer me."

There was a small smile on his face that he tried to hide, "I wanted to make you a cake, but it didn't go so well. Then I thought about watching a film while I sorted through the clothes but that was boring."

"Boring?" I laughed harshly, "You left it all out because you were bored?"

"Yes." He said quietly.

I tugged on his hair again and he groaned, "Yes what?"

"Yes Master." He breathed.

_Master. Fuck. _I love it when he calls me that.

Keeping my own moan deep within my chest I spoke again. "You know what I think?"

I didn't give him a chance to reply.

"I think you want to be punished." We both knew he did.

"Ungh... yes... please Master." He panted.

"Do you think I should punish you for your carelessness?" I questioned, my hard on rubbing uncomfortably against my suit.

"Whatever you think is best Master."

There was that word again.

"Or do you think you should apologise to me?" I question.

"I'm sorry Master." He immediately said, like I knew he would.

"Did I say I wanted you to speak the words?" I acted annoyed.

He stayed quiet.

"Show me you're sorry." I demanded.

He immediately unbuckled my belt grazing my cock as he did so, and pulled my pants down to my knees barely raising an eyebrow at the fact that I had no underwear on. I hissed as the cold air hit my swollen head.

Carlisle kissed the tip of my cock in respect and pulled me into his mouth. I pulled myself out and lightly smacked his cheek. "I didn't tell you to do that."

His eyes lowered to the ground, ashamed.

"You haven't earned the right to have me in your mouth, to have my cum in your throat." I smirked inwardly at his little moan at my words. My baby loved it when I spoke dirty. "Start with my balls."

I moved myself toward him again and he opened his mouth sucking my sac into his hot little mouth. He tugged and nipped gently on my balls and I moaned his name in appreciation. When I had teased myself enough I slipped out and roughly thrust my cock into his mouth.

He moaned around me and brought his arms around my thighs, pulling himself closer. He worked my length, licking the underside and hollowing his cheeks as I deep throated him. After a minute I placed both hands in his hair and pulled out of his mouth before slamming back into him, fucking his mouth.

He kept moaning and grazing my shaft with his teeth. I thrust into him repeatedly and when I felt my balls start to tighten again I groaned loudly and slammed into him once more holding myself there as his throat convulsed around me, swallowing all the juices I gave him.

I breathed heavily, trying to right myself and massaged his head gently, easing the pain in his scalp where I had been tugging hard.

I let my now flaccid cock fall from his swollen lips and smiled at him. Pulling my pants all the way down I stepped out of them and my shoes and walked backwards, away from him, towards the bed. When my knees hit the edge I sat down and observed him.

"Thank you my pet."

"You're welcome master."

His eyes were wild, desperate, and I could see the straining of his cock in his jeans.

"Strip for me." I looked in his eyes, "And make it good."

He stood up and walked closer to me so I had a better view. I leaned back on my elbows casually, letting my white dress shirt rise giving him a view of my cock. He stared at it as he began swaying softly to imaginary music and undone the buttons on his shirt. He moved slowly, sensually, and after every button he undone he grazed his finger nail down his chest, no doubt raising goose bumps. When all the buttons were undone he opened the shirt and let it fall from his shoulders to the tiled ground. He raised his hands to his nipples and pinched, teasing himself.

My cock was getting hard at the display before me and I resisted the urge to touch myself. He lowered his hands to his jeans and undone the belt, pulling it through the belt loops and letting it fall to the ground with a loud _thump._

I watched, enraptured as he lowered his zipper, _plink, plink, plink, _he unfastened the top button and I could see the blonde grazing of hair. I moaned quietly as he lowered the jeans to the ground, stepping out of them, leaving him in front of me, naked.

He had such an amazing body. He had a very toned six pack and the perfect 'v' leading to his happy trail, towards his _very _hard dick that I was planning on worshipping tonight, until he'd been a naughty boy. His legs were muscular and as he walked slowly towards me my mouth watered at the sight of his muscles clenching as they worked.

He stopped in front of me.

"Touch yourself." I ordered in a whisper.

He wasted no time and I watched as he stroked his cock, the pre-cum collecting on his head and I leant forward licking it off. He moaned and stroked faster. After a few minutes I could tell he was getting close. His hands were moving randomly and faster working himself hard and his moans grew louder and louder with each passing second.

"That's enough."

He immediately stopped but not without whining.

I stood up and pulled his body into me, it had been far too long since we had kissed. I yanked his head into me and placed my lips roughly onto his. One hand ran down his back and grasped his ass, palming it. I licked his lower lips, pushing my tongue between, forcing myself into his mouth. We both groaned as our tongues met and as I nibbled on his lip he bucked into me. I could taste cinnamon and honey, a scent that was completely Carlisle Cullen and light traces of me in his mouth.

After a few minutes of fucking each other's mouths and letting him use me to get some friction on his aching cock I pulled away, still holding his tight ass.

"Get on your stomach, on the bed." I whispered against his lips.

I squeezed his ass and let him hop on the bed. His bare back was to me now and I could see the light tan line from where his board shorts ended when we were at the beach last weekend. I wanted to lick it.

Moving onto the bed behind him I straddled his legs. Running my hands up and down his back, grazing his skin with my nails I smiled in triumph when I reached the weak spot on his back and he bucked into the bed.

Raising my hand, in a fast motion I brought it down on his ass, spanking him, leaving a light pink tinge. He moaned and bucked into the bed.

"You were naughty today; it's only right for you to be punished." I said as I spanked him again.

Repeatedly I raised my hand and landed it on his gorgeous ass, every time rewarded with his loud groan and the buck of his hips. He started grounding back into me, needing more, wanting more.

Suddenly I stopped and he made a whiny kitten like noise.

"You're enjoying this far too much." I observed. "This is supposed to be a punishment."

I placed both hands on each of his ass cheeks and spread him open, massaging the area. Leaning over him I grabbed the lube and plug I brought over earlier and placed some lube on my fingers. I probed his entrance and he panted, slipping a finger in softly I fucked him, adding another, and then another. I knew he was close to cumming when he let out a cry of:

"Please Master, please!"

"Not yet." I told him, "You don't come until I say so, you hear me?"

"Yes Master." He replied breathless.

Covering the plug in lube I placed it in his entrance, I turned it on and the soft buzzing sound greeted my ears. I shoved the device inside him with one long thrust and he threw his head back towards the skies. I held onto his hair and pulled him onto his knees, his arms hanging at his sides.

"Hold out while this toy teases your ass and I'll give you a treat." I whispered into his ear, teasing him gently.

I pulled his legs widely apart, giving myself enough room to slip beneath him and sliding up, I kissed his cock, licking it gently. Working my way up his body, kissing various places, and stopping to explore some more than others; when I reached his face he wasted no time and pulled my lips to his, kissing me desperately.

I was being a tease, and in his kiss I could taste his frustration, his desperation, his longing. Pulling away for air I stroked is hair gently.

"You're doing so well my pet." I whispered kissing his nose.

I pulled his legs so they were shoulder width apart and positioned myself; I brought my legs up to my chest, so that his thighs touched my ass. He looked at me alarmed. He didn't think he would be able to hold out as I fucked myself against him and the plug teased him.

"Hold out, and I'll give you a treat." I reminded him and watched with pride as a new determination entered his eyes.

I grabbed for the lube and for a minute teased my entrance, then covering his cock in lube, ignoring him as he moaned loudly I placed him at my entrance and in one fast move sheathed myself on him. I hissed as it stung for a minute, because I didn't properly prepare myself, but the pain was worth it as pleasure rolled through me.

I moved my arms above me, tangling them in the smooth silkiness of the sheets and moved myself over him. I fucked my ass well and with every thrust I had, I groaned loudly.

"Carlisle, you feel so fucking good."

"Yes Master, please!" He begged.

I clenched my ass around his cock, and warned, "Not yet, I'm not ready yet."

Repeatedly, I thrust, moving faster, and harder, using Carlisle's body to fuck myself. The continuous buzzing of the plug in his ass reminded me of how well he was doing.

After a few more minutes of fucking myself I screamed out a, "Carlisle, fuck me!"

"Oh, yes please Master!" His arms landed on either side of my bent legs that were still in my chest and as he thrust up into me I thrust down onto him.

"More Carlisle!" I ordered desperately.

"I'm going to cum!" He whined.

"Not yet."

"Please!" He begged.

"No."

Clenching my ass muscles around him I teased him more, and using his arms as leverage he fucked me hard and I started groaning his name loudly, he hit my prostate with every thrust and I gradually my legs fell to the sides of us, tiredly. I became erratic, I was going to come soon.

I looked in his eyes as I moved my right hand from the sheet and ran it down my body, towards my aching cock.

I grasped it in my hand and pumped myself, whilst continuously thrusting Carlisle into my ass. I felt my balls clenching and in one move he hit my prostate, fucking me so hard, I clenched my muscles once more, I circled my tip and in a move that I had perfected with Carlisle over the years I twisted my hand and grazed the underside of my shaft with my nails.

"Ahh! Carlisle!" I screamed as I finally let go and came all over my stomach and hand.

Breathing heavily I sagged into the mattress and let Carlisle's still hard as nails cock fall out of my tired ass. He stayed above me, still my sub and waited for his next command. Stroking his face lovingly I kissed him and reached behind him to pull the plug out of his ass.

He sighed in relief and sagged against me, his hardness pressing into my sticky stomach as I turned the toy off and haphazardly threw it somewhere on the bed.

"You did so well." I kissed his mouth and in return he slipped his tongue inside.

"Thank you Master."

We lay there for a few minutes languidly kissing before he grew desperate and ground his cock repeatedly into my stomach.

"You've earned a treat." I said against his temple as he sucked on my neck.

"Thank you Master."

"Where do you want it?" I asked.

"Want what?" He asked confused.

"Your cock." I clarified. "My hand? My mouth? My ass?"

"Ungh." He groaned and his head fell to my chest and I laughed softly.

"Your mouth Master." He begged. "Oh, God. Please. Your mouth."

I kissed his lips once more before working down his body once more. When I reached his cock I looked up to find his watching me.

"Cum whenever you want." I told him.

He groaned and I slipped his head inside my hot, waiting mouth. I pulled him all the way in and gently sucked his aching cock. I grazed my teeth and was surprised when he didn't move at all.

I let him fall from my lips. "Move freely pet, fuck my mouth."

In a move that didn't completely surprise me he shoved his cock into my mouth and grabbed my bronze locks. Over and over again he thrust his cock in my mouth, and I pleased him, nibbling, licking, and sucking.

After several minutes his thrusting became erratic and I knew he was close. I grazed the underside of his cock and he screamed, "Master!"

He came down my throat in long spurts and I swallowed it all down enjoying the taste of my lover.

Rolling over and collapsing on the bed next to me he threw an arm over his eyes, completely spent and satisfied.

He mumbled something I didn't quite catch.

"What was that love?" I smirked.

He lifted his arm, "You're such a fucking tease Edward."

I crawled on top of him and ran a hand down his chest, whispering against his lips, taunting. "Shouldn't have been a bad boy should you?"

My hand came around his cock and squeezed, satisfied when it twitched in my hand.

_Round two it was._

* * *

_*****_**Peeks behind sofa* So...**

**I'd really love to know what you think :)**

**LaurieLou /hugs**


	2. Jealous of Jasper

**Playtime Ch2: Jealous of Jasper**

An incessant buzzing was sounding in my ear, over and over again; but that annoyance was cancelled out by the very warm body behind me, whose solid arms were curled around my body holding me tightly to him as his hard as rock cock ground into my ass. I moaned and threw my head back onto his shoulder letting myself drown in his musky honey scent as I ground my ass back into him. He would have been inside me right now if it weren't for the thin sheets separating us.

Would it be classed as taking advantage though? I mean he was asleep. I loved Edward's sexual movements during sleep; he had the dirtiest of dreams. It wasn't as if we hadn't entered each other when one of us was asleep anyway and woke the other up in the utmost pleasurable of ways; so no, it's _not_ taking advantage. Ungh, this train of thought was not helping my rock hard cock soften any less.

His hand on my waist crawled down slowly and his palm landed coincidentally on the head of my cock rubbing teasingly. I moaned out a desperate, "Edward." just as the unwanted buzzing started up again.

Sighing an annoyed sigh I reached over to the bedside and picked up my phone.

"Dr Cullen." I answered.

"A trauma is coming in we need every hand on deck," My boss Dr Aro Jameson stated immediately.

"Yes Sir." I replied, "Be there in twenty." We only live five minutes away from the hospital but my boss has never even checked my details so he has no clue, earning me extra time to get ready among other things if you know what I mean.

"Yes you will." He said and hung up.

"Jerk." I muttered tossing my phone down on the desk wincing at the loud bang that resounded because of it.

"I hope you aren't talking about me babe." Edward mutters sleepily against my neck as he tightens his hold on my waist, the hand on my cock completely disappearing sometime in my unwanted phone call.

"Never." I sigh and turn my head to kiss his lips softly. "I have to go into work."

"No." He whines like a little boy being told he can't have a cookie; and in this case the cookie is me, but whatever. "You're supposed to be off today, like me."

"Well a trauma case has come in, I need to be there." I tell him. "I'll be as quick as I can."

"All day then?" He says scornfully a pout on his beautiful lips, and an annoyed look in his eyes as he pulls his arms from me and rolls onto his other side, away from me.

That just will not do.

I crawl over him, straddling him and push him onto his back, leaning down to kiss him. He resists at first, still annoyed with me but I nibble on his bottom lip and tug at his hair, forcing his face closer and his mouth to open slightly, enough for me to force my tongue in and coerce him into a languid passionate kiss.

He reaches up and tugs on my hair, bringing me closer as our tongues tangle and we battle for dominance, his sweet honey taste drowning me. I place my full weight on him, letting him feel what he does to me and I smile as I'm rewarded with his deep moan and the grasping of my ass. Pulling away as air becomes a necessity I lean my forehead against his and stare into his beautiful emerald green eyes that are filled up with so much love for me.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise." I whisper against his cheek as I kiss it softly.

"You said that the last time," he comments quietly, "And the time before that and before that too."

"Well I just have a lot to make up for don't I now?" I say light heartedly, kissing him once more before pushing off him and climbing off our king sized bed.

"Yes you do." He teases. "Not to include the fact that _I'll _be the one cleaning up _your_ mess downstairs from yesterday. I bet you planned it really."

"I'll just add that onto my growing list of things I need to make up to you." I sigh as I pull a shirt on.  
He's watching me get dresses and I happily slow down as I bend over the drawers to grab a fresh pair of boxers.

I know I've accomplished my goal when I hear his sharp intake of breath and a small mutter of, "And I'm supposed to be the tease?"

I laugh, and waltz over to him, pulling on my scrubs as I go. As I get closer I notice he's palming his cock, circling his tip where pre cum has gathered as he stares unabashedly at me. _ So fucking glorious._

Taking a leaf out of his book, I grab his hand and pull it away from his large gorgeous cock, ignoring his whine of protest. "Ah, ah, ah. No touching, I want you so desperate for me tonight that you'll be begging and screaming my name."

I dance away from the bed, dropping his hand to his side, pleased when he groans and narrows his eyes at me. "Is this payback?"

"Not at all babe." I tell him truthfully, "That's just how I want you for me."

I'm just about to walk out the bedroom when he calls, "I could always go to Jasper you know, I'm sure he'd be willing to help me out. In fact I know he would."

I stop dead cold and turn to him, anger in my eyes, he knows me too well, which buttons to press, and I know he's accomplished what he wanted when I see the smirk on his face, but I don't care; I play into his cards anyway. "You wouldn't dare."

"You're going to be late." Is all he says, motioning for me to leave the bedroom.

I gather all of my gear and just as I'm closing the front door his loud, breathy, desperate, orgasmic voice calls, "Carlisle!"

And I moan whilst rearranging my hard cock in my scrub pants because he is such a fucking tease and I understand how lucky I am to have him and it's frustrating me that I had to leave him.  
I get to the hospital with a few minutes to spare and a minute later three ringing, blaring ambulances rush in to the lay-by and I am put to work.

For three hours I'm in surgery making sure his lungs are stable and heart is beating. Stupid idiots thought it would be a great idea to jump off a goddamned cliff. Ridiculous.

"Hi baby." I murmur into the phone at the first chance I get.

"Hey Carlisle." He purrs quietly.

"Just wanted to call and let you know I should be home soon." I sigh, glad to hear his voice no matter how teasing it is.

"Okay, I'll be ready for you." He says.

I smile, "You better be."

I hear a knock through the phone and Edwards muted footsteps as he tells me he'll see me later and good luck with the case and just as I'm about to hang up and chorusing 'I love you' Edward's voice calls out one last time. "Jasper!"

Automatically I'm annoyed, why today? I have nothing against Jasper at all; I mean we let him watch for Christ sake!

I'm an exhibitionist, I love being watched. It turns me on beyond belief. I like the idea of having sex, being touched, fucked, and a person watching but having no chance of ever touching; torturously teasing them.

So usually we leave the curtains or blinds open at home, not bothered if anybody sees us, because they can't have the cake and eat it too, so to speak. Edward is mine as I am his.

So I can understand the want Jasper has for my man because God if we haven't teased him over the past four months we've lived here, but it's not like we ask him to watch, in fact I've barely even spoken to the guy, it's Jasper's voyeurism tendencies that make him sit in his own bedroom with binoculars and makes him watch Edward and I go at it like rabbits. However Edward is _mine_ and mine only.

Staying for the other hour in the patient's room I repeatedly check his vitals and change his drip making sure to keep him in a medical induced coma because when he wakes up it's going to hurt like a mother fucker. Before leaving I run up to the boss' office and have a quick word, leaving with a smile on my face and a twitch of excitement coursing through me.

Walking home I slip inside the house quietly and strip off my scrubs, heading for the shower. "Edward?"

No answer. Doing a run through of the house I found the place disturbingly very clean compared to the mess I created yesterday and it's far too quiet for him to be as well. Pulling my phone out the scrubs pocket that I discarded on the floor I checked for messages.

_**If you're home and I'm not there it's because I've gone food shopping be home in thirty. Love you gorgeous xx**_

It was sent fifteen minutes ago. Sighing I have a quick shower removing traces from this morning and pull on a pair of loose jogging bottoms and a tight black wife beater. Heading downstairs I sit in the living room on the cream leather sofa opposite the landscape window and read a published medical journal.

True to his word, fifteen minutes later his silver Volvo's pulling into the drive and he climbs out looking all sexy and fuckable in tight jeans and loose shirt with a black beanie covering up his gorgeous bronze mop of curls... with Jasper in tow.

Fuck sake. Why is he unnecessarily pissing me off today?

I place my book on the cushion of the sofa and stand up watching as Edward drops a can of something indistinguishable from the two overflowing brown paper bags he holds and bends over at the waist, picking the can up. Jasper meanwhile is unabashedly staring at his ass licking his lips a look of unwarranted lust in his eyes.

I let them speak for a couple of minutes but my patience is tested when I notice all of the smiles and laughing. Those are _my _smile and _my _laughs. Annoyed I walk into the foyer and pull our front door open letting it slam against the wall.

Edward's head snaps round and he smiles a large, beautiful smile when he sees me, and my ego takes charge for a minute while I watch as he skims his eyes over my slightly damp form from the shower and his eyes grow heavy with lust.

"Hey Baby." He murmurs and walks over to me, pecking my lips softly completely forgetting that Jasper is there at all at I'm mentally screaming _'mine asshole!'_

"Hey yourself." I mutter, letting him walk past me into the house before turning to Jasper and nodding politely. "Jasper."

He nods in return, eyes still following Edward's firm ass. "Carlisle."

I close the door over to hide _my _Edward from his view and narrow my eyes. "Be seeing you then."

"Of course Carlisle, I had a lovely time with Edward today, pass that on for me would you." A small smirk is playing at his lips.

I just narrow my eyes further and slam the door ignoring his melodic laugh as he walks across the way to his own house.

Storming into the kitchen I pause and stare, my breath leaving me in a _whoosh_ when I see Edward bent over putting some ice cream in the freezer.

"So what did you buy?" I ask.

"I bought some chicken and veggies for tea," he smiled up at me all cute and boyish charm. "Some ice cream and syrup for pudding. Ooh, and chocolate."

"Nice." I lean over the table top and pick up the can of whipped cream. "And what is this for?"

He smirks at me and raises a brow. "You never know when that could come in handy." 

I grin and toss him the can, walking back into the living room. "Indeed."

I lie down on the sofa and close my eyes for a few minutes letting him put the rest of his shopping away in peace. My cock is still rock hard from this morning and I need release. After I felt I had given him enough time I waltzed back into the kitchen and placed my arms around his waist pushing him into the counter. He groans and rubs his ass back into my cock.

"I missed you today," He moans breathily.

"Are you sure about that? You seemed to be having fun with Jasper." I mutter scornfully, tightening my arms, rocking into him and biting down on his neck, sucking furiously, leaving an angry purple mark. _Mine_. He whines and withers against me, bucking his hips back into me causing my own moan to surface. Edward tries to turn to face me but I hold his hips, trapping him in my strength.

"Carlisle." He breathes. "Are you jealous of Jasper?"

"No," I answer far too quickly and he laughs so I bite on his ear harshly and he moans quietly, continuing to grind onto my cock. I bring one hand up his chest and circle the front of his neck, holding him in place cruelly. I'm in charge today. "Jasper seems to think its okay to check out your ass and flirt with you when I'm not around."

"I hadn't even noticed; I only have eyes for you baby." He knows just the right things to say.

"That's right." I whisper into his ear harshly. "Me. Only me. You belong to me."

"Yes." He hisses and bucks back into me. "Only you."

"I think you need reminding of that fact." I tell him, "Only me."

I unhook my body from him and he whines at the loss of contact but I smack his ass and order him to go upstairs into the playroom and strip for me. I sit down on the stool willing my boner to calm down so I can do this right. I need to get this message across. I hear his soft footfalls on the stairs and landing, I hear the _thump _of his belt and then a few seconds later movement completely stops but I stay there, planted in the kitchen for a few more minutes, heightening his anticipation.

Taking the steps two at a time I open the playroom door with a deep breath. I don't even look at him when I tell him to, "Get on the bed and lie on your back."

I see him out of my peripheral and I moan quietly at the sight of his ass muscles clenching as they work, he had an amazing ass and I couldn't wait to be inside of it.

I walk over to the window where the thick curtains are still closed from our fun in here yesterday and keeping my back to him I speak in a calm voice, throwing the curtains over letting light bathe the room. "Well not only do I need to remind you that you belong to me, but it seems I have to remind Jasper too."

I don't even look to see if Jasper is watching because I'm not really bothered right now I just want Edward to know that nobody is allowed him and get a damn release.

Walking over to the cabinets I pull out two sets of black silk sashes and walk over to the bed, I place them next to his head which like a good boy is laid out on the plush pillows.

Taking one I kiss his wrist sweetly and tie the material around his hand and loop it onto the head board, mirroring my actions with the other arm. When I was done I stood back from the bed and moved to the side, pulling up the metal bar, and repeating it on the other side, so the bed looked like a cot except the bottom of the bed was bare. I climbed onto the bed and crawled over him, picking up the other sashes. Tying one to his knee I pulled him up and out attaching him to the metal bar, repeating the motion with his other leg; when I finished I leaned back to admire my handy work.

Laid out bare for me, eyes wild with lust, muscles clenched in anticipation, lips parted desperately, his neck already bruising with my mark, hard, long, lean body, his cock so thick and ready for me. My mouth salivates at the sight.

I pull my wife beater off followed by my joggers and smirk when he thrashes against his bonds wanting to touch me. "You look so fucking good laying here, all spread out for me."

"Carlisle." He begs desperately.

"What was Jasper doing with you shopping today?" I inquire quietly, tracing a nail around his nipple.

"His car broke." He gasps, "I gave him a lift to the shops."

"Did he touch you?" I demand firmly.

"No." He whines. "Just you."

Meanwhile my other hand has been working its way along his thigh, leading to the holy grail. His cock.

"That's right." I grasp his cock and squeeze leading him to shout out. "Only me."

"Aahhh."

"I bet he's watching us." I tell him. "Watching me touch you, control you. Fuck you."

"Please." He pleads.

I move my hand repeatedly over his cock, stroking lightly, teasing him but not enough to give him friction.

"Should I?" I cock a brow at him and lean down to suck his nipple into my mouth. "Should I fuck you right here, right now? Show him who you fucking belong to."

"Yes,"

"I don't think I should." I muse, licking at him. "I think you should show me and him who you belong to,"

"Anything." He says desperately.

I move away from him letting his hard cock feel the cold air around us. I crawl up his body, placing my knees on either side of his head and stare down at his closed mouth.

Rubbing the tip of my cock over his smooth lips I moan lightly, "Show me whose boss."

He opens his mouth and I lower my cock letting him suck, unable to use his hands he works twice as hard and sucks like his life depends on it, nibbling and grazing mw with his teeth. "Mine."

His eyes are shining up at me and there is so much love and lust there it makes me desperate but it's too soon I want to be inside him when I come.

I pull out and crawl back over his body until my knees are at his ass, and his legs are bound captive by the metal bars. "Thank you."

I place my fingers into his mouth and command, "Suck."

Using my wet fingers I quickly move around to his ass and gently, slowly, probe his entrance. I know it's going to sting, wet fingers are miles different from lube, but I want it rough, I need to get my message across.

I gently finger fuck him and taunt, "Do you let Jasper touch you like this Edward?"

"No." He denies, shaking his head as he rocks back into my hand. "Only you."

"Only me." I say firmly. "You are mine,"

"Yours."

His breathing is heavy and laboured, eyes hooded, begging me to give him more. I take my fingers from his ass and replace it with my cock slowly pushing in trying to create the least bit of pain possible.

"Yes Carlisle." He moans and urges me further in when I'm as far as I can go I hold there for a minute teasing him.

Pulling out completely I tear back into him as hard as I can. He screams my name and I pump repeatedly holding his bound legs for leverage.

"He may look at you, and flirt with you." I pant, "But you are mine, you are my slut."

He moans and withers, bucking into me as much as he can with his limited position. I fuck him hard, able to feel every nook and cranny, his walls around me, I hit his prostate and he cries out loudly. He's so close to coming and I want nothing more to feel him.

"Tell me." I shout. "Tell me who you belong to."

"You Carlisle, only you." He shouts back, "Only ever will be you."

"Yes, yes, yes." I chant, continuously rocking into him. I feel my stomach and balls start to tighten and shout. "You better come for me right now."

And he does; he comes in long spurts on his stomach and closes his eyes tightly in pleasure. "Carlisle."

His muscles clench around my cock, keeping me trapped and I rock once more before spurting inside of him, my orgasm rushing over me, whiteness clouding my eyes. Edward collapses into the bed as much as he can and I undo the bounds on his legs laughing lightly when they flop onto the bed. I collapse on top of him not bothered in the slightest of his sticky hot cum finding its way to my stomach as we mesh together in a languid kiss.

"So how was work?" He asks after a while of comfortable silence.

"You better call in a holiday," I tell him smiling mysteriously.

"Why?" He looks confused.

"I just took the next four days off on a holiday," He still looks mildly dumbfounded. "Ya know? To make up for today, the time before, the time before..."

His smile is huge and he beams up reaching up roughly to grab my locks pulling me into a heated kiss.

"Thank fuck for that Carlisle." He whispers. "It's been far too long since I've been in your tight ass."

And with that my cock stirs into life... Again.


End file.
